


36

by interestedbystander



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Greece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: You’re only as old as you feel. Happy 36th birthday, Sebastian Stan!





	36

“Thirty-six today, thirty-six today!” You sang abrasively, wandering into your hotel room where your extremely jet lagged boyfriend groaned and pulled the covers over his head. You put the coffee you’d gone out to get for him on his bedside table.

You’d been up for hours, the jet lag not yet hitting you due to the excitement of being in GREECE! Greece! Sebastian was filming there and you’d decided it would be silly to not spend the rest of Summer together before the season changed. He’d grovelled hard enough and you couldn’t say no to the puppy dog eyes he gave you.

“What a terrible wake up,” Sebastian mumbled as you bounded to the bed like an overexcited puppy, pouncing on his tummy. He grunted, eyes bulging. “My God, baby, please,” he begged as you pulled the sheets to his chest and attacked his warm, stubbly cheeks with kisses.

“Get up, get up, get up! It’s amazing outside and you’re missing it,” you told him and continued your kisses, finally meeting his lips. He kissed you begrudgingly, his grumpiness fading each time your lips met. “Am I winning you over yet?” You whispered.

“Slowly,” he admitted with a small chuckle. “This is a nice wake up. Much nicer than being reminded I’m 36 today.”

“You’re very sexy for 36,” you told him. “Handsome. Clever. Funny. Biceps for days.”

“You’re only with me for my body,” he teased, pulling you into his arms and onto his chest. “What time is it?”

“11. Time for you to shower and go to lunch.”

“Shit, losing the whole day,” he sighed as you kissed him again.

“Time to move your old ass,” you joked as he tackled you in retaliation, tossing your body under his. Clutching your wrists, he secured your arms above your head. Total power move.

“Old ass?”

“Cute old ass,” you corrected as he bubbled out a laugh, reaching to kiss your neck. “Horny old ass!”

“It’s my birthday and I’ll be horny if I want to,” he sniped. “Now lose the clothes, sweetheart and please me, please.”

Wearing a put out puss, you huffed, “Was that a demand?”

“Sounded like one,” he said with no hesitation. “Your choice how though. Since it’s my birthday.”

“Is that a birthday wish?”

“Yes. Birthday sex, lots of it.”

“Looks like your jet lag is going,” you rolled you eyes as he whipped off your shirt and tossed it across the room.

“Just gotta work it out, baby. Just gotta work it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
